Training Your Character
This will fill up as time goes to hopefully substitute the REALLY outdated Caster Training Guide. There are two ways to do: With a heal to keep it safe, or just hitting high enough to keep you safe without a heal use. Here are the Acronyms I'm gonna overuse in this guide to speed up the writing: Non-Healers (NH): Arctic Soldier, Scout, Clown Bad Healers (BH): Evergreen Soldier, Thaumaturgist, Snow Bandit. The rest can probably heal enough so I'll just call them "Healers" (H). Start-60 More accurately: You're too low to grind, there are plenty of quests around, just do 'em. Locations: Try doing the quests in this order for full understanding of SS1 storyline while still getting the experience: Bellroot - Summerville - West Hills - Coldwoods - Bleakwoods. The other areas are not plot-relevant and require more then level 50, so first do those and then follow the rest of the guide. Comments: Seriously, at low levels, everyone is either aiming at the Kongregate Badges or asking for powerlevelling/leeching. Don't be THAT guy; If you want to ask for help, ask politely and don't repeatedly ask. But preferably, just do quests around. Eventually you'll be able to powerlevel yourself. No depending on those meanie people you'll meet in the crazy Heartlands. The four basic areas will take no effort at all, just refrain from the hard battles and do others around them. Eventually you'll outpower any of these, that's when you'll start doing quests easily, levelling faster and then start needing to grind. Remember that the Items and Skill buttons should require level 35 or so to be used for they won't help at all, except heals. Try doing quests for good weapons such as Sword of Thorns and Seroline Sabre. Also buy decent weapons on shop whenever you can. ~60-90 More accurately: 1200+ Hits for NHs; 1000+ BHs; 600+ for Hs. Location: "Snakes" Dungeon (Death Dunes, grid location 1F in it). Requires "Badger Hell" completed. Battles: 3. Monster List: Ssssammy, Ssssally. Comments: Try doing 3rd battle first, if you can do it, you can solo everything in that dungeon. Pretty easy as monsters are low hitting (mostly) and have a quite low HP for high experience for the level. ~90-130 More accurately: 5000+ Hits for NHs; 2600+ for BHs and/or Hs. Location: "Scorps/Scorpions" Dungeon (Death Dunes, grid location A5 on it). Requires "Kill The Cobras" completed. Battles: 3 Monster List: Stinger, Snapper, Sandy, Ssssally, Ssssammy Comments: This should take a while before it becomes a nice grind but it'll give you like twice of the experience in Snakes, so expect your levelling to speed up a bit. Bring a friend to do it earlier, as the experience is still fine. Remember to take down the Snakes and Sandies first, as they can be painful if you ignore them and hit the Scorps. Prior Scorps if you can't onehit Sandies or can onehit both. Also consider your Def and Res here, if duoing make sure to know group's total Def/Res. Smart hitting can make this dungeon easy to solo somewhat earlier, and duo at level 70-ish. ~120-200 More accurately: 7550+ Hits for NHs and BHs; 4000+ for Hs. Location: "Scarabs" Dungeon (Death Dunes, grid location D3). Requires "Swimming Scorpions" completed. Battles: 3 Monster List: Scarab (Att), Scarab (Mag), Stinger, Snapper Comments: Finally gets harder. You might solo this earlier if you know who to hit first and why, and if you're a fast clicker and heals at least 1.5k. Scarabs are squishy, they have less Def/Res then Scorps, but the HP does it fine for them, and they hit lots. Also here the experience is hugely cut if shared so maybe scorpions is a better place for you to solo rather then duoing here. Get used to this as it is the best grind until BRA comes in. ~200-333 More accurately: Varies with class choices. Location: Bellroot Arena "Badgers and Spiders and Bears, oh my!" (Bellroot, grid location F4) Battles: Arena Monster List: Right here. Comments: Do not try this solo; Get a group of people hitting enough or at least healing you fine. This is an Arena and should take a while, but when you reach floor 5, big experience comes in, and in floor 6, it's a true party. Careful, in floor 7 you get a "mini Bear Invasion" where the 1.000.000 HP bears' babies have been sitting, even though they have the same size, babies have 1/4 of their HP (250.000) and lower hits. Targetting well and timing heals help here a lot, be sure to keep track of your floor because you do not want to end floor 6 injured and get onehitted by bears, a really bad surprise. ~250-333 More accurately: Varies with class choices. Location: Coldwoods Arena "Bear Invasion 2" (Coldwoods, grid location A5) Battles: Arena Monster List: Right here. Comments: Once again no soloing, try a group of people level 250+, preferably with the complete gold kit. The experience p/ hour here is lower, but in my opinion the run being faster makes the experience per hour fly if you have a clair ou scout with you, and even more when you have a higher level (400+) there too. So if your team is good, move to CWA. Here you'll be hitted a lot so bring a healer and use the few SP you have well. This is the place and time to learn as it's an hard arena but mistakes aren't as lethal as in UWI/PGA/BI3/DDA. Extra tip by football99: A 333+ team can do trio for nice experience once again if you have a clair. ~300-500 More accurately: Varies with class choices. Location: Underworld Arena "Underworld Invasion!" (Underworld, grid location A1) Battles: Arena Monster List: Right here. Comments: This is really tough if the team has a leecher - Make sure the team is strong and balanced (Buffs, heals). Lots of lower levels need this quest for that it is quite hard for lower people, so make sure that when you're starting, there are no leechers as someone going in battle on a buffer/healer's place can be deadly, good thing the other will die too. In room 1, there are lots of easier battles with ridiculous experience, so split there for more experience p/ hour. A link of a very well done and fast run of this arena, by the times there was no 200 Armor, 100 Hats and 200 Weapons and without buffers can be found here. 400+: Picking your grinding places Comments: You're now fully equipped and can use all in game equipments due to achieving level 400. What next? Remember this stuff when grinding: When you have few time: UWA/UWI runs, for fast and nice exp/hour. When you have plenty of time: PGA runs will make the best exp/hour for the level. Can't find a run? Stick to lower level's BRA and CWA runs, at least you get something. 600-1499 (Full kit, no SS/SH): Picking your grinding places Same as above, adding DDA to your list if you have a roarer or a clair buddy high enough on your side. PGA completions also make up the big exp if you have a roarer, once again. 600-1499 (SS and if possible SH): Picking your grinding places Same thing, but you can take the role of roarer here. PGA completions and maybe BI3 too can also be big experience, mainly if you're burning your dimes in roars. Category:Guides